Dying in a Dream 2
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: Hinata and the gang finally beat Imca and now they have bigger problems to solve. Sally is starting to have feelings for Kiba and he likes her back but the problem is she has a fear of boys ever since she watched the show What Would You Do?Hinata loves Naruto but The gang have to deal with the Man in black the used to work with Imca. Lemon Naruhina and Kally.
1. Chapter 1

Dying in A Dream 2

1 month later

Kiba's POv

" How is she Doc?" I asked staring down at Sally in the hospital

The Doctor looked at me sadly

" She didn't wake up at all" He said

I lowered my head , I want to Kill Imca for what she did. How could she hurt Sally like that?!

" MM" Sally said

I quickly looked up to see Sally opening her eyes. I smiled as I pulled out the white flowers I had for her.

" Kiba?" She asked weakly

" Yeah I'm glad your awake" I smiled

" Here I bought you these" I said putting them in a vase.

" Thank you" She said trying to sit up

" You mustn't do that! you lost a lot of blood and your brain hasn't healed for the damage yet" The doctor said quickly

" I thought you said you healed her?" I asked

" I thought I told you not to bring your dog to a hospital" He spat back

"What's wrong with Akamaru? He isn't a dog you jerk" I barked back

" If he isn't a dog then what- wait Sally you shouldn't get up your still healing" The doctor said

" I'm fine I want to leave" She said

Damn she looked cute as she change from her gown to blue jeans and a black shirt that said Riot.

" Doctor can I talk to her alone" I said

" Uh well um" He answered

" Sorry let me restate that Get the Fuck out!" I said as the doctor looked at me and Sally then sighed

"FINE!" He answered leaving us alone once the door closed I turned to Sally who was blushing like crazy. I sat down next to her,

" Sally maybe you should listen to the doctor you need to rest" I said

Sally didn't look at me she just simply got up I quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her onto me as we both fell on the bed.

" K-Kiba!" She said as her face turned a cherry red. I leaned upward breathing on her face as she looked at me . My lips were only inches away from hers and Sally looked at me with her pretty Hazel eyes.

" Sally" I said before I could get the next sentence out she quickly jerked off of me and ran out of the room.

Sally's POV

I breathed heavy as I ran away from Kiba and Akamaru and man they are fast people I felt dizzy from all this movement if it wasn't for Kiba who caught me last minute I'm pretty sure I would of fainted.

Kiba picked me up bridal style and looked at me

" Why did you run away" He asked

" Please put me down" I answered weakly as my heart started to pound Kiba didn't listen he simply walked me all away to The Hideout.

We walked into the elevator I looked at Kiba his tall, buff and nicely done body to his dark brown eyes.

He caught me looking at him, I quickly looked away as I waited for us the get out of the elevator. Once we were out Kiba put me down.

" Um..." I said staring at my feet

" What?" He asked

" Thank you " I whispered as I walked over to TenTen's room

I knocked on the door, " Yes" She answered

" It's me Sally" I said

The door swung open and TenTen hugged me

" Oh Sally you came here early how are you feeling?" She asked

" My ... I mean I needed to tell you something" I said

" Sure come in let's talk" She smiled as I walked in taking a seat on he bean bag

" So what do you want to talk about?" She asked closing the door

" I think I like Kiba but I'm scared of boys so I never really like a guy before" I whispered quietly

" Wow you too first it was Hinata to tell me this now you" She said face palming.

" Uh Hinata likes Kibaa too?" I asked

" No she likes Naruto and she is scared of rejection something different from your story" TenTen said

" Oh if she liked Kiba I'm pretty sure she will win she knows Kiba more than me and she has a very big chest! Boys always go for the boobies" I said

" Oh please Sally I see Kiba always drooling over for you and You have a big set of racks too" She sighed

" No I do not!" I complained

" Whatever the point is it don't matter because the boy is all about the butt and legs" She smirked

" Uh what's so good about the butt?" I asked

Tenten rolled her eyes

" Sally the butt is what boys want something to grab when they are having sex with you, something tight to put their you know what into you. The butt is what boys go for the most something to bounce when you ride them. " She said

" So Kiba isn't into the chest area?" I asked

" Don't get me wrong he is it's just he seems to be the type into legs and butts not the chest, but the again he was staring at your legs, butt and chest so your fine" She said

" Oh" I sighed

" But just tell him that you like him" She said

" I can't I'm scared of boys" I said

" What as lame ass excuse when was this?, you seem fine when Naruto and Kiba talks to you " Tenten said

" I know it's just after I witness the fight I got scared and I was watching some show on Tv (What would you do?) and I saw boyfriends physically hurt their girlfriends" I complained

" What makes you think Kiba will hurt you he will never hit a girl that he cares about" Tenten said

" I'm being honest Kiba may act like a little pervert like Naruto but Kiba acts like a kid and he is the most sweetest guy I ever met" Tenten said

I looked at the ground

" My heart hurts,, and my head" I said quietly

TenTen smiled

" You see you do like Kiba" She said

I blushed as I got up and wobbled over to the door

" Sally are you okay" Tenten asked

" Yeah I'm fine" I said

The door opened before I could open it. I walked into Kiba's chest

I backed away quickly

" Kiba!" I said surprised

" Were you eavesdropping on us?" TenTen asked

Kiba's faced turned red

' No I was Not I just wanted to make sure Sally was okay" He said I stared at him

TenTen was right Kiba is a kind person

I gave Kiba a hug startling him

" Uh Sally" He said

" Thank you" I said

I have to admit maybe I can get over my fear of boys with Hep along the way.

**OOOHHH Kiba likes Sally, Will Hinata and Naruto become a couple? Will Sally get over her fears and face the fact that she is crushing on Kiba. Will Imca come back for revenge? Will Imca be working for someone? Will Tenten find a man? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sally's Pov

I was in the hangout room with Naruto, Hinata, TenTen and Kiba.

I smiled as Kiba rubbed the back of his neck

" Your sure about this?" He asked

" Yep now stay still Kiba" I said grabbing a book and putting it on the top of his head.

" It'll fall off" Hinata said putting down a tray filled with sweets and cinnamon tea. Naruto grabbed sweet bread and his cup of tea, taking a large bite out of it and grinned

" This taste great" Naruto yelled smiling at Hinata

" Thank you Naruto I'm glad you like it" Hinata blushed

Kiba seemed a little bit envious that Hinata only smiled for Naruto and not him grabbed a handful of Pocky and ate it.

" This is amazing Hinata" Kiba said hugging Hinata at the same time trying to be careful not to drop the books on his head.

I shot a look at TenTen and she mouthed the words " He still likes you" .

" Well I better get going" I said

" Where are you going?" Hinata asked

" No where." I said quickly walking (speed walk) towards the elevator slipping and falling to the ground as I ended up banging my head on the ground as the side of my head started to bleed.

" Sally! Are you okay?" Everyone yelled running to me, I didn't like attention so I quickly got up feeling very dizzy, I shook my head which made the dizziness increase causing me to see two TenTens, Hinatas, Narutos and Kibas.

" I-I'm fine" I said whimpering in pain.

" You shouldn't run after all you just came back from the hospital" Hinata said while everyone agreed with her

" Really guys don't worry about it, I'm used to getting injured" I said as I got up and pressed the button to open the door of the elevator.

" Your what?!" Naruto asked

I looked back at them " I said I'm used to getting injured it's no big deal. You guys are acting like this is my first accident, I've been to the hospital many times before. This injury isn't so serious. I mean come on guys I wasn't born a ghost you know" I said as I walked into the elevator

" Where are you going?" Kiba asked

" Around town I mean I'm alive now so I want to catch up on what I missed" I said not even looking at any of them

" Let me come with you" Hinata said

" Sure if you want, but shouldn't you be practicing your spells?" I asked not wanting Hinata or the others to join me

" Sally I want to help" Hinata said

" Yeah I'm coming too" TenTen said

" Great all I want is so time alone, after all Hinata I'm trying to find out if anything bad is happening to Ghost City, that will result on us taking action" I smiled

" You know Sally your the one that needs to take a break and relax" Naruto said

" Yeah your overworking yourself" Kiba said with a concerned look on his face

" AND WHY SHOULD YOU CARE? I DON'T WANNA SOUND RUDE, BUT PLEASE CAN YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed pushing the down button, Kiba held onto the door

" We care because your our friend Sally stop acting like you live alone" Kiba said I snorted

" That's because I lived alone most of my life and I really don't care what happens to me and nether should you" I said as the door closed and the Elevator went down.

Kiba's Pov

" WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING! WE SHOULD BE OUT THERE HELPING SALLY TO KEEP HER SAFE!" I yelled

" Kiba listen we're just like you but yelling isn't going to make anything better" TenTen said

" I get it but are you guys forgetting that Sally's injured? We gotta help her" I said

TeTen stared at me then smiled " How about we all go look for her? Hinata you go east, Naruto go west , Kiba go North and I'll go south" TenTen said

I smiled " That's a great idea , who ever gets to Sally first, has to bring her back here." I said

TenTen smiled "You'll make a great boyfriend" She whispered only I heard her as my cheeks turned red,  
I didn't make eye contact with anyone.

Sally's Pov

I sighed in boredom as I walked around, what caught my attention was lots of big screen TV's. It was showing someone teaching you proper ways of eating. In this episode I was watching, There were two ladies, one of them was showing how to eat a grape. It was really interesting how people in the real world do crazy things like eating a grape with a fork and knife.

"Okay so this is how you do it first you peel the grape, then you cut it into pieces. The 19600 fork and knife are the best things in this time" The lady with purple hair said smiling like an idiot.

" You know you can eat grapes anyway you like. These women just want you to buy their products" The voice sounded like Kiba, I spun around to see it was Kiba.

"H-How did you find me?, Did you follow me?" I asked, Kiba pointed to his nose

"I have a strong sense of smell so I followed your scent with Akamaru " He grinned proudly pointing to Akamaru who barked in response of his name.

" I didn't even see him there" I said

" Sally why did you really run away?" Kiba asked

I wasn't gonna tell Kiba I like him, no way he might not like me that way. I didn't look at Kiba instead I stared at Akamaru,

" And don't give me any crap Sally I want to know" Kiba said

I held in my breathe , truth was I was jealous. But I wasn't gonna say that.

"Because I can, and I wanted space" I said making eye contact with Kiba.

Kiba stared at me, he wasn't buying it but he sighed

" Sally that's the dumbest thing to say, we really could of lost you. I gotta tell the others I found you" He said as he pulled out his phone. I sighed "Great I just wanted to be alone to clear my mind and now I can't" I thought, then I don't know why but my instincts told me to run, so I did.

Meanwhile with Imca...

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I fell face first into the dirt, as the chair I was sitting on fell on top of me. I looked around as I knew where I was, where I took off to find the book of life, Ghost Ville. I heard footsteps coming towards me, *Gasp* " No could it be?" I looked up as I saw the one person I **least** expected to see. Tears started streaming off my face as I realized I have upset **him**, his dark expression on his face showed how angry he was. Oh heavenly father I have truly sinned, but I don't want this **punishment**.

**Suspense! ,**

**Sorry I haven't been updating my stories, 9th grade is rough, review?**


End file.
